Claimed by the Wolf
by Jax25
Summary: Sealed up in Azkaban, Lucius is not as safe as he would wish and it turns out that the dementors' kiss is not the worst thing that can happen to him after all. Warnings: Angst, dark fic, mild torture and definite non-consent Notes: One-shot that takes place sometime post-OOTP but at no specific time related to HBP. Originally written in 2005. MATURE CONTENT


Lucius opened his eyes. The darkness that enveloped him was so complete that he had to touch his eyelids to make sure they were really open.

Slowly he turned his head to the right and then to the left and gasped. A pair of amber eyes glowed at him from the darkness.

"You're not scared are you, Malfoy?" a raspy voice drawled.

"How," Lucius' own voice was ragged with fear and disuse, "how did you get in here?"

A flash of teeth shone as Fenrir struck a match to light a thin cigar. He took a drag. "That's really neither here nor there is it? The important thing is," the smoke puffed out between his lips, "I'm here."

Those two words sounded more ominous than anything Lucius had heard in the past year, even the threats Ministry officials and prison guards liked to throw at him about what would happen when the dementors returned. That was a long distant horror. This…this was a far more real terror lurking in the darkness.

Instinctively, Lucius pressed his back against the hard stone wall, trying to put as much distance between himself and Greyback as he could. Not that a few inches would do him much good. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he knew that but the knowledge didn't override his instincts.

Greyback saw him move in the blackness and laughed nastily. "You always were a bloody coward."

That stiffened Lucius' spine and he tried to bluster his way out of whatever the werewolf had planned. "Did you come here _just _to insult me?" he sniffed, disparaging, "Because if so…"

"Oh no, Malfoy, insulting you is just a perk. I've got bigger plans for you."

The last words were delivered in such a tone of feral anticipation that they drove an icy shiver down the blonde wizard's spine.

"W-what plans are those?" Lucius was ashamed of the tremble in his voice but the guttural laugh sounded again.

"You'll see."

There was a shift in the air and a sense of movement as the werewolf rose and padded closer to the bed. The hair on Lucius' arms stood on end as the terror rose in him and he wanted to run but there was nowhere to go. He was trapped and the realization that a prison cell was designed only to keep people in, not out, seemed particularly cruel in such a situation.

He shivered again as a claw-like nail curved under the edge of his jaw and scraped lightly forward - an obscene caress from a creature like Greyback. Lucius shrank back, repulsed not only by the touch but also by the smell of acrid tobacco and the metallic scent of blood that clung to Greyback's clothes.

"What do you want?" he hissed desperately, hoping that there would be a way to buy the werewolf's mercy.

Hot, putrid breath washed across the side of his face as Fenrir bent to whisper in his ear, "Your blood."

That set Lucius' terror completely loose and he struggled with the creature atop him, hands scrabbling in an attempt to inflict some damage if they could. Fenrir's laughter enraged the blonde all the more; spurring him to fight even harder though all the while he knew it was a lost cause.

Greyback managed to produce a length of sturdy cord from somewhere and caught the blonde's flailing hands so that he could tie the wizard securely to the bed. Lucius opened his mouth to yell out his rage and Fenrir clamped a hand tightly over it.

"Ah, ah, ah Malfoy," he sneered, "none of that yet or you won't like what I do to shut you up."

Lucius could do nothing but lie there, shaking with anger and fear as he nodded. The werewolf took his hand away and secured Lucius' legs. In a last ditch effort to strike a deal with Greyback, he started talking fast and low. "Greyback, listen. If you let me go now, I can give you whatever you want. Name your price and I'll have Draco make sure that you get it."

Fenrir finished tying the final knot and looked up. A silvery light had just begun to show through the window high on the wall, signaling that the moon had at last emerged from the cloud cover. Lucius thanked whatever higher power ruled the universe that it wasn't a full moon.

"I think your pretty little son has given me all that he was able to give."

Lucius' blood turned to ice. "What do you mean?" he whispered. "He's not…"

The werewolf gave him an enigmatic smile and said, "No, he's not dead. It would have been a shame to kill someone who screamed so beautifully, but I hope you don't have too many objections to a werewolf as your heir."

Clenching his fists, the blonde closed his eyes as pain stabbed deep in his heart. "No!" a tortured whisper.

"He's lucky," Greyback continued conversationally, "considering that he failed the Dark Lord. Like father, like son, hmm?"

As he spoke, he pushed his fingers under the non-descript, grey prison garb that Lucius wore, popping the buttons off the shirt when they didn't cooperate.

"NO!" Lucius' ragged voice sounded again but even he wasn't sure if it was a lament for Draco or protest at what was being done to him.

Fenrir smirked. He didn't really care which it was because neither lament nor protest meant anything to him. "Of course," he went on, "he's not nearly so pretty now."

"You bastard," Lucius hissed in a tone of utter loathing, "I'll kill you!"

"An empty threat from a bound prisoner, don't you think?"

Lucius glared at him.

Now that he'd gotten the blonde's shirt undone, Greyback divested him of his drawstring trousers as well. The werewolf's eyes flashed in a sort of predatory amusement as he noted that Lucius' cock was half-hard despite his fear and anguish. Lucius saw the smile and closed his eyes with a horrified shudder, knowing that whatever happened next, it would not be good.

Laughing softly, Fenrir reached out and pinched the blonde's nipple and then rubbed a thumb over it, coaxing it erect and drawing a strangled moan from the wizard's throat. No matter how much he tried to resist it, Lucius felt his body responding even more to the werewolf's touch.

"Now I see where your son learned to be such a little whore," Greyback laughed. He leaned down and bit the pink bud sharply, making Lucius gasp even as his chest pressed upward into the pain.

Fenrir's nails dug deeply into the other side of the wizard's chest as he lapped at the blood from the place he'd just bitten.

The trail of pain moved resolutely downward; down toward the throbbing organ which now stood proud and swollen above a thick nest of blonde hair. Greyback's tongue followed, collecting the blood that pooled in the furrows his nails left behind.

"Ahh, the finest pureblood. Such a treat," Fenrir muttered and Lucius groaned wantonly as a warm wetness enveloped his straining erection. He pushed his hips willingly upward, driving deeper into the velvety confines of the werewolf's throat. The scream that followed when Greyback's teeth plunged into his over-sensitive skin and drug their way back to the head reverberated from the stone walls.

"Yesss," the werewolf growled softly, the sibilant hanging on his tongue, "now you can scream for me Malfoy." As if to drive that point home, he gripped the blonde's testicles hard. "Scream like your precious son when I took him!"

And Lucius did scream – screamed until he was hoarse while the werewolf attacked him with tooth and claw, drawing blood on the blonde's chest, his arms, up and down his thighs and then his neck. On and on it went and Lucius could do nothing but writhe in his bonds and scream.

Finally, when he could scream no more and simply hung limp in his bonds, Greyback raised his head, blood trailing from the sides of his mouth and started to undo his own trousers. When Fenrir shoved inside his exhausted victim, Lucius gave a pathetic whimper but he was so far beyond his pain threshold that this was simply one more little agony to be endured. However, this didn't stop the werewolf from trying to make him scream just a little more.

Reaching down, Greyback grabbed a handful of Lucius' hair and tugged his head painfully upward. "What's the matter, Malfoy? You can't be done yet." He shoved hard into the wizard's body. Lucius only grunted. "Oh, you disappoint me," the sneering voice continued, "you and your arrogance. Where is it now, Malfoy?"

Lucius stared at him dazedly and wished he had the energy to spit in the werewolf's face. He knew it wouldn't have made the situation better, but he was beginning to think it couldn't possibly get worse. He should have known better.

"Ahh…yes…" Greyback panted as he got closer to his climax, "forgot to…tell you. The Dark Lord…has decided…" he slammed harder into blonde, drawing at last an agonized groan, "you're to be…my pet."

Lucius closed his eyes, knowing the complete desolation of defeat. Once Voldemort made a decision like that, it was unlikely that there would be any escape outside of death. Fenrir laughed harshly and emptied himself at last into the wizard. "Thought you'd…like that," he panted into Lucius' ear and then licked it. He let the blonde's head fall back onto the pillow and withdrew from the unresisting body. After a moment spent catching his breath, he tucked himself back into his trousers and then withdrew a wand from the pocket. Lucius, who had opened his eyes to see what was coming next, recognized it as his own.

Greyback twirled it between his fingers, watching Lucius' face for a long moment. Then suddenly and without warning, he snapped it in half. Lucius, who thought he could be pushed no further, cried out. Fresh tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as the werewolf dropped the two pieces on his chest.

"Don't cry, Lucius. You won't need it anymore. You're mine." The cruel smile was back as he turned to go. "I'll be back to collect you soon."

Lucius knew that wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

He drifted. After what seemed like years, but what could have been mere hours, Lucius heard voices. No, he heard _a_ voice and it was familiar. His overwrought mind tried to put a name to it or at the very least a face but it was so hard to concentrate on anything but the pain or the tiredness that seemed to have settled into the very marrow of his bones.

"Lucius?"

A grunt was all he could manage in response. His throat was so dry. He wanted to ask for water but found that he couldn't.

"By Merlin…" came the horrified exhalation. A face hovered into his view; a pale face with piercing black eyes and a black fringe of hair. There was a deep concern in the other man's eyes.

"Severus," Lucius managed to croak finally, "help."

The dark-haired wizard nodded and went to fetch him a bit of water. With a flick of his wand, he severed the bonds that still held the blonde and helped him to sit up a bit. "Here, Lucius. Slowly now."

Lucius managed to get a little of the liquid down, though most was spilled over the gory mess that now passed for his chest.

"Let me guess," Snape said grimly, "Fenrir?"

Lucius struggled to nod. "Severus…you have to…help me."

"I can't," was the simple reply.

The blonde stared at the man who had once been his lover. "Please!"

Severus shook his head. "I can't. The Dark Lord has decided to give you to him. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

Lucius wanted to howl again but he couldn't. He looked into the other man's dark eyes and sagged back down to the bed.

"Lucius, it gets worse…Draco is…"

Lucius refused to listen. He didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence. Then he closed his eyes. It was over, all over. He retreated into himself, not even responding when Severus called his name again. After a time, Snape gave up on him and Lucius was left alone, lost utterly in the void of his own private hell. When Fenrir returned, he'd find an empty shell of a man staring blankly into space. Had the blonde been able, he would have laughed at that. Perhaps he'd discovered a way to triumph after all.


End file.
